Leafpool's Story
by BloodfangRC
Summary: This is Leafpool's life from when she gave birth to her kits to the end of the last hope. Spoiler alert, this is my first fanfiction. And I do not own Warriors or any of the characters in this story they are all property of Erin Hunter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hello, I am Leafpool of Thunderclan. I was once the medicine cat of Thunderclan, and then I fell for Crowfeather the Windclan warrior. We loved each other and even planned to run away and be together forever. But sadly that was not meant to be, Thunderclan was attacked by badgers and my mentor Cinderpelt was killed. I took her place but then I soon found out I was expecting Crowfeather's kits. This is my life and how I was proud to see my kits grow into valuable assets for their clan.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Push, Leafpool, push!" Squirrelflight shouted.

Leafpool had just started her kitting a few hours before. It was extremely painful but as she pushed the first kit came out, she nipped the kitting sac and released the Golden tom. Squirrelflight pushed the kit towards his mother's belly and soon enough he started nursing.

Another spasm took control of Leafpool and she yowled in pain as she pushed again. And when she did a Black she-kit was born.

"You're doing well Leafpool, just a bit longer ok." Squirrelflight reassured her sister.

"I don't feel well!" Leafpool snapped. "I feel as if I have been kitting since Moonhi-"She cut off as another spasm of pain engulfed her.

Finally the last kit was born, a tiny grey tabby tom. Since Leafpool was the medicine cat of Thunderclan she knew that after birthing most mothers felt proud of their kits, but she felt ashamed and depressed. This was because these kits broke the code of the medicine cats and the code of warriors. They were the kits of Crowfeather of Windclan. _We have three beautiful kits Crowfeather; I just wish you could see them,_ as she thought this Leafpool drifted off into sleep.

"They are beautiful kits Leafpool." A newcomer had appeared.

"Feathertail..." Leafpool couldn't tell whether Feathertail was angry or mad.

"Peace dear Leafpool." Feathertail seemed to read her thoughts "I am not mad at you, you made Crowfeather happy. That is all I want him to be."

"Thank you Feathertail." Leafpool said "I just wish these kits would be able to know their father."

"Do not worry about that Leafpool; just wait until they are fit to travel." And with that she was gone.

Leafpool woke up and saw her three kits dozing against her belly. She saw Squirrelflight returning with a bird in her jaws.

"Here, this is for you." Squirrelflight said as she dropped the bird.

"Thanks I'm starving" Leafpool swallowed down the bird.

"Have you thought of names for the kits Leafpool?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I will name the golden tabby Lionkit" Leafpool pointed her tail at the golden kit. "This one will be Hollykit." Leafpool pointed her tail at the Black she-kit. "And I have not decided on a name for the grey tabby."

"It will come in time." Squirrelflight licked Leafpool's ears.

Soon the kits woke up and were exploring the hollow tree and the area around it. Leafpool named the grey tabby Jaykit because his eyes were as blue as a Jay's wing. As she watched her kits play she noticed something odd about Jaykit. He tended to use his whiskers to find his way around. _No he can't be,_ a cold stone of dread weighed in Leafpool's belly. "Jaykit, come here please!"

Jaykit reluctantly stopped playing with Lionkit and Hollykit and went over to his mother. "Yes Leafpool?" He asked.

"I want you to bring me the largest leaf in the clearing." _Please Starclan let me just be worrying for nothing._

She noticed Jaykit was using his whiskers to find his way around again. And when he came back to Leafpool he did not have the largest leaf in the clearing. Leafpool held back a wail of pure grief; Squirrelflight noticed Leafpool trembling and came over.

"What's wrong Leafpool?"

"It's Jaykit, he's blind." She heard Squirrelflight gasp in astonishment.

"What are we going to do? A blind cat is very vulnerable in the forest."

"He will be just as good as his brother and sister!" Leafpool snapped.

Squirrelflight left to find some more food for Leafpool. _It's alright dear Jaykit. _She murmured to herself. _I won't let anything bad happen to you._ Then her thoughts drifted to Crowfeather, How would he feel if he knew he had three kits but one of them was blind? _He would still love them. _Leafpool decided. Then she called her three kits back to nurse, she eventually fell to sleep and exhaustion.

How was this? Please review more will be coming out in a matter of time. And again, I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does, I also do not own any of the characters in this story they also belong to Erin Hunter.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Leafpool awoke to see her kits nuzzled against her belly. They were half a moon old now and ready to travel to the Camp and to their new life in Thunderclan. Leafpool half wanted to just stay at the tree because the four of them were happy here. She licked Hollykit on the forehead and exited the tree. She saw Squirrelflight and told her she was ready. Leafpool nudged each of her kits awake.

"Why did you do that Leafpool?" Lionkit asked "I was chasing a mouse this big!" He stretched out his paws to show how big his dream-mouse had been.

"We are leaving the tree little ones. We need to go to the Thunderclan camp." Leafpool tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"But we like it here!" Hollykit protested.

"Yeah, why can't we stay?" Jaykit piped in.

"Because the tree is becoming too small for us. Besides Thunderclan is safer from foxes and badgers." Leafpool replied.

Squirrelflight picked up Jaykit who was protesting and Hollykit and Lionkit soon caught up to her. Leafpool stayed back to eat some Parsley, _this will hide the fact that I just gave birth._

Soon she caught up to Squirrelflight and picked up Hollykit and Lionkit. _Not much farther to camp little ones then you can be safe from this Leaf-bare snow._ Finally they reached the Thunderclan camp. They were greeted by Whitewing who was standing watch at the entrance.

"Squirrelflight, Leafpool! Where have you been? It's been half a moon!" Whitewing was shocked. "And whose kits are these?"

"I had an unexpected pregnancy and we have been delayed waiting for the kits to be fit for travel." Squirrelflight replied.

"I'll go tell Brambleclaw." Whitewing rushed inside the camp.

Soon Brambleclaw came outside to nuzzle Squirrelflight and help take the kits. They ended up in the nursery thinking Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were their parents. _I will never stop loving you my dear, sweet kits._ Leafpool vowed. She then started giving borage to Squirrelflight to help her milk come even though it wouldn't.

"Thank you Leafpool. If you hadn't been around who would have known what would have happened to my kits." Brambleclaw said.

"It was just my job Brambleclaw." Leafpool shrugged it off like it was nothing.

She saw her kits nuzzling into Squirrelflight's belly for milk they needed to survive. When the milk didn't come Ferncloud helped nurse the three. They eventually passed out and went into a deep sleep. _Sleep well my beloved kits._

Leafpool soon got back to her duties as a medicine cat healing the sick and wounded. Half a moon had passed and Leafpool saw Crowfeather when she was out gathering herbs. She started padding toward him; she was going to tell him that he had kits. But then he saw Crowfeather with another she-cat they were padding side-by-side with their tails intertwined. This sight felt like Thorns had clawed Leafpool's heart. _Can he really forget me so easily?_ She felt wretched.

"Leafpool?" It was Crowfeather.

"Hi Crowfeather! I-I need to t-tell you something." _For Starclan's sake why can't I speak straight!_

"What is it Leafpool?" Crowfeather asked, he looked genuinely concerned.

"Never mind I must have bees in my brain." Leafpool took off.

She couldn't summon up the courage to tell Crowfeather she just couldn't. She padded off to camp. She found a bee hive, she took some of the honeycomb and retreated without getting stung. _The kits will like this _she thought. When she arrived back at camp she put some of the honey into the store and padded to the nursery with the rest. She came in and saw Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit tussling on the ground.

"Hello!" Leafpool tried to sound cheerful and excited but deep down she was scared and nervous. What if they recognized her?

"Hi Leafpool!" All three kits mewed in chorus.

"Look what I brought you three!" Leafpool was again trying to suppress her nervousness.

"What is it?" Jaykit asked.

"It's honey." Leafpool replied "it is very sweet; I had some left over so I thought I would give it to you."

All three kits jumped on the honeycomb and started licking the honey as soon as Leafpool set it down.

"Now kits what do you say to Leafpool for giving you this treat?" Squirrelflight asked 'her' kits.

"Thanks Leafpool!"

"It was my pleasure little ones." She purred and padded out of the nursery.

_My kits will be in good hands, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw will be good parents._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been four moons after Leafpool had brought her kits to Thunderclan to be raised be Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Every time Leafpool saw Brambleclaw playing with her kits she kept wondering how Crowfeather would have reacted to them. She still felt a pang of sadness every time she saw the handsome Windclan warrior and was desperate to tell him that the three kits were his but she couldn't muster the courage to do so.

There had been a report of a dead female fox that had been nursing cubs and almost every warrior in Thunderclan had gone out to find the cubs. Leafpool saw Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit begging to go but were rejected by Brambleclaw. _Silly kits _Leafpool thought _they are far too young to be hunting fox cubs._

After a while she noticed that the three were nowhere in the camp. _They must be play-fighting in the nursery_ Leafpool decided and went there and to her horror she saw that it was empty. In a panic she was running all over the camp trying to find her kits_ oh Starclan please let my kits still be in camp_ then she heard the frightened squealing of Jaykit as well as the yipping of a fox. Leafpool was panicking and she looked up at the edge of the hollow and saw Jaykit plummeting down. _No! _Leafpool rushed hoping she got to Jaykit before he landed. Too late as Jaykit landed Leafpool heard a sickening _thud. _

She rushed to Jaykit's side and immediately started pelting him with licks. Brambleclaw came in with Hollykit and Lionkit; when he saw Jaykit he rushed to his side licking him also. Leafpool picked up Jaykit and rushed him into the medicine den. _Please Starclan let him be alright! _She immediately started treating him, _no broken bones, good. _Shestarted putting herbs on Jaykit's pelt to ease the bruising.

Soon Jaykit woke up. Leafpool pushed some moss towards him.

"I'm not thirsty that other cat gave me some water" Jaykit moaned.

"What other cat?" Leafpool asked _there was no other cat here, unless._ "Tell me about this other cat." Leafpool prompted.

"She was a tortoise-shell with white markings" Jaykit described the mystery cat.

"That was Spottedleaf one of the older medicine cats of Thunderclan" Leafpool told him.

"Am I dead?" Jaykit squeaked worriedly.

"No." Leafpool felt her motherly instincts just pour out of her. "But you are lucky you weren't hurt more!"

"I feel hurt enough." Jaykit moaned.

"You could have been killed!" Leafpool pressed on. "None of you should have gone out hunting foxes! Are you three completely mouse-brained?" Leafpool instantly regretted what she had said.

"Will Firestar delay our warrior ceremonies because of this?" Jaykit asked.

"Dear Jaykit, you must know you can't be an ordinary apprentice like Lionkit or Hollykit." Leafpool felt so sorry for her kit. _All he ever wanted was to be a warrior._

"What do you mean?" Jaykit tipped his head.

"You must become a medicine cat." Leafpool braced herself.

"What! I can be a warrior just like Hollykit and Jaykit!" Jaykit spat "I don't want to live half a life like you! Staying in camp and rubbing foul-smelling bile on elders and healing the sick!"

Leafpool immediately felt wounded by Jaykit's words. She would have done anything to make him see so he could fulfill his dream.

"I hate being blind! I wish I had never been born!" Jaykit yelled.

Leafpool immediately felt even worse than she had before. Her kit was suffering and she could do nothing to stop it. _Starclan why did you make him blind? He has done nothing wrong you should punish me not him!_ Leafpool wanted to wail that to the sky.

Outside she saw Hollykit and Lionkit getting lectured from a very cross Firestar. Next to him she saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight who both looked extremely cross at the kits. _Maybe that will discourage them from further escapades _Leafpool thought. She curled up next to a curled-up Jaykit and started licking him. _Go to sleep my sweet kit, get better soon._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this? Did you like it? Like before this contains spoilers for the power of three and the Omen of the Stars arcs. And once again I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does. None of the characters in this fanfiction are mine.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

After the escapade with the fox cubs Leafpool kept a closer watch on her kits even though Firestar had kept them under complete supervision until they became apprentices she always thought her kits were always biting off more than they could chew. Deep down she was proud of her kits they would make fine warriors and Jaykit would make a fine medicine cat, if he ever accepted his destiny. _I'm sorry Jaykit but there can be no such thing as a blind warrior._

She was padding back to camp with some herbs in her mouth and then she saw Hollykit with dock in her jaws.

"Hollykit Jaykit has enough dock on his wounds he just needs rest." Leafpool wondered how Hollykit knew how to use dock.

"This isn't for Jaykit it's for Lionkit he caught a thorn in his nest." Hollykit replied.

Pride and curiosity swam beneath Leafpool's pelt "How did you know to use dock?" Leafpool questioned.

Holly kit looked at a loss for words.

"She remembered the smell from when you used dock on me." Jaykit chipped in.

Leafpool noticed Hollykit touch Jaykit's shoulder. "Well off to the nursery then. Lionkit needs the dock soon."

As Hollykit scrambled out of the den Leafpool watched her scamper off to the nursery. _How can I have two apprentices? But Hollykit wants to be a medicine cat. _Leafpool settled down into her nest beside Jaykit and went to sleep.

A few sunrises had passed and it was the day for the Kits' naming ceremony. Hollykit had told her before that she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice; despite her better judgment Leafpool asked Firestar if Hollykit could be her apprentice.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-rock!" Firestar's voice rang throughout the hollow.

All the cats of the clan gathered beneath the highrock, ready and eager to hear their leader's news.

"Today three kits are to become apprentices!" Firestar yowled.

Leafpool saw her kits tingling with excitement. And saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looking at their kits proudly. _I wish I could be like them, my kits are finally becoming warriors!_

"Lionkit, come here." Firestar beckoned Lionkit with his tail. "Lionkit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be called Lionpaw."

Lionpaw looked ready to burst with excitement.

"Ashfur." Firestar beckoned the grey cat over "You mentored Birchfall and he is an asset to the clan, may you pass on the same skills to Lionpaw."

"Lionpaw! Lionpaw!" The clan shouted Lionpaw's new name.

"Hollykit, come forward." Firestar summoned her up with his tail. "From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Hollypaw."

"Hollypaw! Hollypaw!" The clan once again cheered.

"Hollypaw your mentor will be Leafpool." Firestar beckoned Leafpool up with his tail.

Once they had touched noses they sat down again and were prepared to see Jaykit's ceremony.

"Jaykit, come forward." Firestar beckoned Jaykit over like he had done with Hollykit and Lionkit.

"Until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Jaypaw." Firestar continued "Your mentor will be Brightheart.

No sooner had Firestar named Jaypaw's new mentor than Leafpool saw him bristling in pure rage. She noticed poor Brightheart looking embarrassed, and finally with some encouragement Jaypaw padded up and touched noses with his mentor.

"Jaypaw! Jaypaw!" The clan cheered again and Leafpool cheered the loudest of all.

Once the ceremony was over Leafpool and Squirrelflight exchanged melancholy glances at each other. _I wish they knew I was their mother _Leafpool thought sadly _but they would have been shunned by everyone if cats knew they were mine. Besides Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are better parents than I would ever be._

When she went back to the medicine den with Hollypaw Leafpool started showing her the herbs.

"Alright Hollypaw, this is dock as you probably already know." Leafpool pointed at the herb "It is good for scratches and bruises." "These are Poppy seeds." Leafpool hovered over the black seeds. "They are good for numbing pain and getting cats to sleep."

When Leafpool was done showing the herbs to Hollypaw she questioned her on what they were and what they did. Unfortunately she only got half of them right but Leafpool wasn't about to give up on her yet. _As long as my kits are happy I will be happy._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It was the full moon, time for the gathering; Leafpool was trying to keep her excitement out. This would be her kit's first gathering, Jaypaw was stuck in camp for wandering off on his own and disobeying his mentor. She shook her head sadly _Jaypaw needs to learn to listen to his mentor_ then she reminded herself that Brightheart was keeping him in camp too much. _Brightheart needs to let him out sometime he can't stay in camp all the time otherwise he might as well be a medicine cat. _

As the Thunderclan cats set off for the island Leafpool noticed Jaypaw sulking and she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for him. She padded off to join the other cats and soon fell in next to Hollypaw and Lionpaw who were as active as hummingbirds.

"Save the energy for the gathering you two" Leafpool saw Squirrelflight gently scolding the two. "You don't want to be asleep by the time we get there do you?"

"No Squirrelflight." Both of them sighed.

Leafpool felt a pang of sadness _that should be me._

Eventually they got to the island and Leafpool took her place amongst the other medicine cats and started sharing tongues with them.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Firestar yowled.

Leafpool heard some muttering from some Shadowclan cats.

"Who put him in charge?" One hissed

"Typical Firestar, thinks he owns everyone." Another one said.

Leafpool ignored the arrogant Shadowclan cats and listened to the Leaders reports. Then suddenly, a strange smell arose and all of the cats in the clearing started bristling. _There's an intruder!_

As the cats tackled the newcomers Firestar sniffed the air and shouted: "Stop!" He bounded down from the tree.

_Wait I know that scent! It's Graystripe!_

As her father greeted his old friend the second newcomer started relaxing a little.

"Who's this?" Whitewing asked.

"This is Millie, she helped me escape from twolegplace and she is my mate." Graystripe said keeping his chin high even though all of the clans were gasping in shock.

Blackstar was glaring at Millie with unhidden hatred. Millie met his gaze until he finally backed down. Leafpool was impressed at the show of courage from this kittypet.

The gathering was called off and every cat went home to their respective clans. When they got back Leafpool and Hollypaw started mixing poultices for Graystripe and Millie.

"Hollypaw that's yarrow not dock." Leafpool corrected her young apprentice before she messed up.

"Thanks for reminding me." Hollypaw put the yarrow down and replaced it with the correct herb.

"Ok then go and rub these poultices on their pads, come back to me when you are finished." Leafpool told her apprentice.

Once Leafpool had sorted Graystripe and Millie out she went to go organize the herbs.

"Leafpool?" Firestar asked.

"Yes Firestar?" Leafpool guessed already what he came to ask.

"When I held the vigil for Graystripe I accepted he was dead, but now that he is alive I do not know whether I should restore his status as deputy or keep Brambleclaw as the deputy." Firestar seemed worried.

"And I guess you want me to go to the moonpool to share tongues with Starclan?" Leafpool guessed.

"Yes, please. And thank you" Firestar left the den.

Leafpool started to head off to the moonpool hoping that Hollypaw would be alright on her own. _She has Brightheart to help her she'll be fine. _But a worm of doubt still inched through Leafpool's mind.

She finally got to the moonpool and started lapping the cold and refreshing water. When she woke up she was greeted by Bluestar, Lionheart, and Whitestorm.

"Greetings Leafpool we have been expecting you." Bluestar stepped forward. "You have come to ask us about Graystripe yes?

"Yes I want to know if he should become deputy again." Leafpool asked the starry cats.

"When we sent you the vision of Bramble claws we did not know where Graystripe was, just that Thunderclan needed a new Deputy and Brambleclaw was the best choice."

"Yes, tell Firestar that he will have to use his mind, not his heart, to make this decision."

Leafpool awoke and saw Jaypaw sleeping next to her, she was shocked and startled.

"Jaypaw!" She yelled.

Jaypaw immediately scrambled to his paws.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"I followed you I wanted to explore the territory." Jaypaw replied evenly.

"Followed my scent you mean." Leafpool corrected him.

Jaypaw nodded "I also remember travelling here when I was a kit."

Leafpool was alarmed that he remembered that but she kept her calm "Yes you were born outside the hollow, your mother had to wait until you were ready to leave."

"So what about Brambleclaw? Will he remain Deputy?" Jaypaw asked.

_Why is he asking this?_

"Those Starclan cats said Firestar should use his head instead of his heart to decide." Jaypaw continued.

Leafpool started bristling _he went into my dream! He saw what I saw!_

"Something amazing has happened here." Leafpool murmured half to herself. "Jaypaw have you always been able to see in dreams?"

Jaypaw nodded.

"Jaypaw you must become a medicine cat!" Leafpool pressed him.

Jaypaw started bristling with anger "I don't want to be a medicine cat! Besides Hollypaw's your apprentice! You can't have two apprentices!"

With that Jaypaw started storming back to camp Leafpool followed suit. _He needs to realize that he needs to become my apprentice._

When they got back to the hollow Leafpool told Firestar that he should use his head instead of his heart and Brambleclaw remained the deputy of Thunderclan.

A few sunrises later Hollypaw came up to her looking as somber as a raincloud.

"Hi Hollypaw! You look like you've just lost our entire supply of poppy seeds!" Leafpool joked "You haven't have you?"

Hollypaw shook her head and Leafpool was suddenly relieved.

"Leafpool... I can no longer be your apprentice." Hollypaw told Leafpool "I need to focus on my strengths and right now I feel as if I am a fish swimming against the current. If I go with the current I will learn faster."

"I've let you down." Leafpool's tail drooped and she felt wretched.

"No! I've learned a lot from you it's just that I am not a good medicine cat." Hollypaw tried to reassure Leafpool.

"Okay then, let's go tell Firestar." Leafpool beckoned Hollypaw to follow her.

When they reached Firestar's den Hollypaw looked as nervous as a rabbit but finally spoke up. "I need to become a warrior."

This obviously startled Firestar.

"Why?" He asked.

Hollypaw told Firestar what she had told Leafpool.

Firestar nodded "Okay then I will think about who your new mentor will be." He flicked his tail, dismissing her.

Heartbeats later Jaypaw and Hollypaw came back up.

"Back so soon?" Firestar was puzzled.

Jaypaw stepped forward "Firestar, I need to become a medicine cat apprentice."

This startled everyone in the den especially Leafpool who had received a harsh exchange from Jaypaw for suggesting him to become a medicine cat.

Firestar looked suspiciously at Hollypaw "Did you know about this?" He questioned.

"No!" Hollypaw was startled.

"Leafpool, are you ready to take an apprentice so soon?" Firestar asked.

"Wait, Hollypaw isn't a medicine cat apprentice anymore?" Jaypaw was confused.

"No, she decided to become a warrior just before you came in." Leafpool explained "I would be honored to take him as an apprentice Firestar. He can already tell an infected wound from a clean one a Fox-length away." Leafpool said.

"Very well then, we shall have the ceremony later. But for now Jaypaw, go tell Brightheart the news she will need to hear it from you." Firestar said as Jaypaw padded out of the den. "Hollypaw your new mentor will be Brackenfur I have already sent Brambleclaw to go fetch him.

"Thanks Firestar!" Hollypaw left the den.

Leafpool left her father's den too and padded off to her den to start teaching Jaypaw the herbs. _Jaypaw finally accepted his destiny, thank you Starclan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how did you like this special, extra-long chapter? It took me awhile to type so I hope you like it.<em>**

**_And once again Erin Hunter owns all of the characters in this story none of them are mine they are entirely hers._**


	7. Chapter 6 (Special Chapter)

_**Chapter 6**_

Leafpool woke up next to Jaypaw, her new apprentice. Sighing she got up from her nest and started sorting herbs. _Jaypaw needs to stop being so grumpy all of the time, and what happened with Willowpaw last night did not help Jaypaw's case. _Last night had been Jaypaw's second travel to the moonpool and when he nearly stepped in a rabbit den Willowpaw startled him and grabbed him away but Jaypaw had leapt at her with claws out.

Leafpool padded from the medicine cat's den and went over to the Fresh-kill pile. She picked up a mouse and started sharing her prey with Squirrelflight who had yet to leave for a patrol.

The two sisters were really only conversing about how Leafpool's kits were doing but then started chatting about normal things. When Squirrelflight had to go on a patrol Leafpool just went into her den and gave Jaypaw duties for the day. She saw Hollypaw and Lionpaw leaving the camp with their mentors. _I am so proud of my kits. I just wonder what would happen if Crowfeather knew about them._ She curled up into sleep soon afterwards.

When she woke she found herself in an unfamiliar den with newborn kits at her belly they were Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. As Leafpool was getting deeply puzzled a strange voice called into the den.

"They're beautiful." Crowfeather said as he padded up to her.

Crowfeather gave each of his kits a lick to which each of them responded with mewls of protest.

"Crowfeather what are you doing here?" Leafpool was extremely shocked.

"What do you mean Leafpool?" Crowfeather looked puzzled "I wanted to see our kits."

"Sorry I forgot" Leafpool shook her head "I love you Crowfeather.

Then suddenly a Crimson wave flashed in front of Leafpool as she saw Jaykit being carried away by a fox and no matter how fast she or Crowfeather ran the fox was faster and Jaykit was dead. Another flash and Leafpool saw a much older Hollykit and Lionkit _they must be at least six moons old_ Leafpool was shaken by her vision of Jaykit dying earlier and suddenly saw a pack of wolves appear from the brush and surround the two cats Lionpaw forced his sister up the tree and no sooner did he do that when three of the wolves leaped on top of him and started ripping him to pieces and Leafpool had to watch as Lionpaw's lifeless body was feasted on by the three wolves. Another crimson flash and Leafpool saw Hollypaw climbing a tree.

"Hollyleaf" Get down from there!" Crowfeather scolded his daughter.

Hollyleaf acknowledged but as she leapt for a lower branch a strong wind came and bent the end she was aiming for away from her. She lost her balance and fell down and down to the ground. Leafpool heard a thud and her heart skipped several beats she looked over and saw Hollyleaf's lifeless body. Then she saw her and Crowfeather crying eventually they decided to go back to their clans only to find out that Thunderclan was destroyed, Leafpool ran off into the forest and started screaming.

"No! No! I don't want to stay here! Oh Starclan why are you doing this to me!" She continued wailing into the night sky. Suddenly she heard a screech of shock from Crowfeather.

She whipped around and saw him in the jaws of a badger, with a sickening crunch Crowfeather's neck snapped. Then the badger leapt for her and started tearing her apart and she felt every heartbeat of pain until the badger snapped her neck. Leafpool awoke to realize that everything that happened was just a nightmare and she just sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this? I decided it might be a good idea to come up with a nightmare like this for Leafpool<strong>**. ****And that is honestly what I think would have happened if Leafpool stayed with Crowfeather, no happy romance ending, just each of her kits dying one by one until finally she and Crowfeather die. Sorry if I got a bit too 'detailed' in some of the deaths especially Lionpaw's and Leafpool's. But hopefully you enjoyed this little Alternate Ending/Nightmare chapter.**


End file.
